Submit your Tributes to The Hunger Games
by elemental13
Summary: I am currently accepting Mentors, Stylist, and any other character ideas you may have. More information inside. T for now, may change later depending on where the story goes...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little something fun I decided to do to get the juices flowing again. I haven't written in so long and I need to get back into it so that I can also get inspiration to continue on my two current stories and maybe start a few more after I finish those. So without further ado I present my first Hunger Games: Create your own Tribute story. I'm looking for any tributes and/or mentors that happen to come to mind. Please no perfect characters or mary-sue's and can we try to keep the characters with the tragic background to a minimum; not everyone in the world is an orphan who has abused by there's aunt's husband and blah blah blah….Here's what I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Top 3 Ideal Districts: (Most ideal first)**

**Appearance: (Try to be specific, eyes, hair, describe the face, any distinguishing marks, i.e. freckles/scars, color of skin, skinny or not, tall/short, ect.)**

**Personality: (Are they friendly, shy, obnoxious, quiet, standoffish, do they have anger issues, ect.)**

**History: (Tell me about their family and friends, what are some major events that occurred in their life, why are they the way they are, ect.)**

**Reaction to Reaping: (This will help me distinguish more character, also let me know if they were chosen or volunteered, if they volunteered why)**

**Anything Else: (This is for any other little tidbits of information you have for me so that I can get to know this character as much as possible)**

**Note: Also, if you have character ideas maybe for someone in the Capitol, someone else from a district that doesn't get chosen or is too old to get chosen, any Avox's that they might come across in the Capitol, Stylist's and their crew. Feel free to tell me any ideas you have even if you don't have an idea for a Tribute.**

**Mentor's, here's what I need to know:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Top 3 Ideal Districts: (Most ideal first)**

**Appearance: (Same as above)**

**Personality: (Same as above)**

**History: (This is only for before and after the games history, talk about all of the same things above, plus discuss what reactions the character might have gotten after returning, talk about how the Games affected this character)**

**Hunger Games: (Tell me about the games they participated in, you don't have to give me every detail unless of course you want to. Just give me a Brief description of what happened or maybe how your character won the Games)**

**Anything Else: (Same as above)**

**When I get enough characters to at least get close to filling all of the spots I will begin the story starting with the Reaping Day, I may do more than one district per chapter, I'm not sure. Also some **_**characters will have to die**_**. And not all characters will be involved in a romance, if you strongly wish for your character to be involved in some kind of relationship (friendship, romance, alliance, ect.) with another tribute please let me know via review and I will respond after I consider carefully. Mentor's can have these as well.**

**That's all for now, so as of now I am accepting tributes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an updated list of characters so far. I am in need of more male characters in order to start the story. I've input some that I've already had, but it's not enough yet. I can add a few more but I still need 8 males. I also have no mentors so far, so anyone who can provide something for one is a blessing to me **** also remember any other characters you think of be they an Avox, Stylist, ect. Tell me about them and I'll get them in exactly where you want them. People who provide good information **_**and**_** multiple characters typically get first priority for where they want to be. Special thanks to Hungergames-Chlerik-lover and callmecat for that.**

_**Tributes**_

**District 1:**

**Girl ~ Tamora Politner – peacock in the spotlight**

**Boy~**

**District 2:**

**Girl~ Jules Anderson – Fuzzy Bubny**

**Boy~ Dimitri Zulmus - Hungergames-Chlerik-lover**

**District 3:**

**Girl~ Qunnie Splichner – allycat1214**

**Boy~**

**District 4:**

**Girl~ Aldora Mistycs – sarah is magic**

**Boy~**

**District 5:**

**Girl~ Agna Bryon – Curiously Cinnamon**

**Boy~**

**District 6:**

**Girl~ Ophelia Rosse – Midnight Cheesecake**

**Boy~**

**District 7:**

**Girl~ Poppy – SpecialAgentGibbsJr.**

**Boy~ Alex Blasie – Woflgurl647**

**District 8:**

**Girl~ Ichigo Hana – Skai Breeze**

**Boy~ Harry Sorpority - Skyclaw**

**District 9:**

**Girl~ Ryoo Ituza - callmecat**

**Boy~ Staede Dreven**

**District 10:**

**Girl~ Tamila Woodbane**

**Boy~ **

**District 11:**

**Girl~ Tachi Plain - callmecat**

**Boy~**

**District 12:**

**Girl~ Armista Larkin - Hungergames-Chlerik-lover**

**Boy~**


	3. Final Tribute List

**Guess what guys? We're so close. I have the final list of Tributes here. Now all I need is some more Mentors. I have a couple, but I need more. Also thanks to those of you who provided stylist ideas as well, I am still accepting those and they are very much appreciated. This will be my last update before I start the story so be sure to get those Mentors in fast so I can get it started. I will be deleting the first and second chapter when I begin the story so don't be alarmed if it says I've only updated to Chapter Two. Anyways, thank you so much to those of you who submitted tributes and I hope to do them justice when I start the story. Thanks guys.**

_**Tributes**_

**District 1:**

**Girl ~ Tamora Politner – peacock in the spotlight**

**Boy~ Crimson Night – Jazzy273**

**District 2:**

**Girl~ Jules Anderson – Fuzzy Bubny**

**Boy~ Dimitri Zulmus - Hungergames-Chlerik-lover**

**District 3:**

**Girl~ Qunnie Splichner – allycat1214**

**Boy~ Jacob Jackson – Jazzy273**

**District 4:**

**Girl~ Aldora Mistycs – sarah is magic**

**Boy~ Conan Becker – 1puppyluv**

**District 5:**

**Girl~ Agna Bryon – Curiously Cinnamon**

**Boy~ Cain Cedars – 1puppyluv**

**District 6:**

**Girl~ Ophelia Rosse – Midnight Cheesecake**

**Boy~ Abbadon Forza – Nacasia Cecelia Trifiro**

**District 7:**

**Girl~ Poppy – SpecialAgentGibbsJr.**

**Boy~ Alex Blasie – Woflgurl647**

**District 8:**

**Girl~ Ichigo Hana – Skai Breeze**

**Boy~ Harry Sorpority - Skyclaw**

**District 9:**

**Girl~ Ryoo Ituza - callmecat**

**Boy~ Staede Dreven**

**District 10:**

**Girl~ Tamila Woodbane**

**Boy~ Mason Linx - MoonyIsWicked**

**District 11:**

**Girl~ Tachi Plain - callmecat**

**Boy~ Oliver Cowey – Jazzy273**

**District 12:**

**Girl~ Armista Larkin - Hungergames-Chlerik-lover**

**Boy~ Vidar Melitta – Twirlgirl82**

**Thanks again to everyone who submitted **


	4. Reaping Day: Part 1

**District 1**

The crowd from district 1 was seated all around the stage. Indoors and safe from the weather, the upholstered seats were filled with citizens. People clapped, some cheered; all were dressed in clothing from long, elegant gowns to tailored black suits. Reaping day was a reason for celebration here in District 1. So frequently fame was brought to their district because of the Hunger Games that the people didn't mind the small sacrifice for so much gain.

A voice came through the speakers and people quieted down, but the excitement in the room was still building, more so now than a few moments before.

"As is tradition, we will begin with the female tribute." The announcer said in a detached voice. The massive ball filled with thousands of paper slips began to spin. They let it spin for a moment before the man reached in and plucked out a piece of paper. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our female tribute from District 1 for the 37th Hunger Games will be…Tamora Politner."

Applause filled the room as a young woman rose from her seat and walked to the front of the room. As she ascended the stairs the cameras zoomed in for a close shot of her face. Her very short light brown hair was styled so that it was out of her face and spiked out to the sides slightly. She stopped on the stage and a feral gleam flashed through her eyes, a small confident smile playing at her lips before the cameras turned back to the announcer.

"And now for the male tribute."

The ball on the other side of the stage began rolling. He reached a hand in and pulled out another slip. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he repeated. "Our male tribute from District 1 for the 37th Hunger Games will be…Kaleb Zemmerman."

No one stood and the cameras moved around quickly for a moment until one zoomed in on a small boy about the age of twelve who waved his hand, offering his position to someone else.

"Do we have any volunteers?" The announcer asked.

Before the announcer had even finished, a boy was already standing in the crowd and nonchalantly said, "I volunteer." His black and red hair bobbed through the crowd as he loped to the stage. He leaned over and whispered something to the announcer before going to stand next to the female tribute.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The announcer began a final time. "Our male tribute from District 1 for the 37th Hunger Games will be Crimson Night."

Applause filled the room again as the tributes were led backstage. The footage then cut to the next District.

**District 2**

The Camera's rolled across the crowd covering every angle of the massive theater and its large crowd all seated at dining tables. District 2 was favored most by the Capitol, it was obvious, but of course no one would actually say that out loud.

As the announcer took the stage the room quieted to silence – not even children made a sound. She had a sultry smile on her face as her eyes scanned the crowd once over before speaking.

"Welcome All to the Reaping for the 37th Hunger Games." Her voice was husky satin in the air, both sensual and disturbing. The applause sounded around the room in a manner that suggested elegance. Her smile widened dangerously. "Without further ado, we shall begin the selection process."

Her heels, though they were high, made no sound on the velvet carpeting as she crossed the stage to the drawing bowl. A man began cranking a wheel and the bowl spun around and around as the woman reached in and pulled one small piece of paper from the hundreds. She made her way back to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your female Tribute from District 2 for the 37th Hunger Games will be…Jules Anderson."

The camera zoomed in through the crowd to fall upon a twelve year old girl slowly rising from her chair and making her way to the stage. She wore a long white dress that brought out her olive toned skin. Her light brown hair was pulled back and the curls fell down her shoulders. As she turned and climbed the stairs to the stage, the camera zoomed in momentarily on her shaking hands before rising to her face which held a hesitant smile that didn't quite reach her brown doe eyes.

The audience applauded politely before the announcer, whom had already made her way over to the bowl for the male tributes, reached into the spinning bowl and pulled out one more small piece of paper from the hundreds still spinning inside. As she made her way back over to the microphone, the audience grew silent again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your male Tribute from District 2 for the 37th Hunger Games will be…Dimitri Zulemus."

There were a few soft gasps from girls in the audience as an attractive young man stood and made his way through the tables, to the stage. As the camera followed him, the other young men around him smirked after he had passed. He ascended the stairs with a grace that made his physique even more apparent. Indeed, even the announcer stared hungrily at the District 2 male tribute.

He stood at about six feet tall, topped by shaggy brown hair. The camera zoomed on his face which held deep, golden amber eyes. He was not smiling and his eyes gave away no emotion.

The announcer took the stage once more to say only, "I give you your District 2 tributes for the 37th Hunger Games." The camera once again cut to the next district's filming.

**District 3**

The camera skimmed over the gathering of people dressed in white button up shirts with slacks, and knee-length dresses, several wore glasses. The room was indoors in what might have been a large cafeteria for one of the main work buildings. People sat in metal chairs or stood to the sides and back of the room.

The announcer took the stage, his pastel purple skin shimmering under the fluorescent lights. He straightened his black suit as the crowd slowly quieted. "Ladies and Gentlemen, before I begin I would like to say what a pleasure it is to visit District 3. And now," he exclaimed. "I will begin."

Without so much as another word he strode over to the first bowl and, as it began spinning, reached inside and plucked out a single paper. He then strode back over to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our female tribute from District 3 will be…Quennia Slicher!"

The camera roamed the crowd before settling on a girl of about fifteen with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Someone nudged her and she stood as applause filled the room. She made her way to the stage, her tropical blue-colored dress swishing as she went. Half of her reddish-blonde hair was pulled back while the rest flowed down her back. She took to the stage and as she approached the announcer smiled at her.

"Is it these lights or are you always that pale?" Some people gave strained chuckles at his attempt to lighten the mood, but most remained quiet. Her light brown eyes searched the room before giving a quick nod and a polite smile to the announcer.

"Right, well," He crossed to the opposite side as last time to another spinning bowl. Once again he reached in and snatched a piece of paper before making his way back to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our male tribute from District 3 for the 37th Hunger Games will be…Jacob Jackson!"

It didn't take the cameras long to find the boy who was already being pushed forward by his peers. He had a startled expression on his face but after one boy leaned in and whispered something in his ear he straightened up and a cocky grin spread across his face. One boy gave him a last quick push and on of his blonde streaks fell forward into his face. He brushed it back in with the rest of his brown hair. He walked with purpose towards the stage and turned to the quiet applause smiling broadly. His toe caught on one of the stairs, but he caught himself and made his way to stand over next to the female tribute.

The camera cut out once again and opened up on the next scene.

**District 4**

The crowd was seated on long benches made from driftwood, facing a stage with an alcove over the top. Most men wore khaki slacks and a button up shirt, while the women wore loose shirts and skirts that draped over them in such a way that they showed off their curves.

The announcer took the stage and all went quiet. He smiled somewhat mischievously at the group before him. "Welcome, welcome," his words were almost a sigh. "Today is the Reaping for the 37th annual Hunger Games. Today we shall see who the next victor from District 4 will be." He sauntered over to the bowl for female tributes before reaching in and extracting a paper. He opened it as he walked back over to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 4 female tribute will be Cassandra Simmons. Cassandra where are you?"

The cameras found the young girl still seated looking somewhat bored. It was obvious she didn't want to step forward and she didn't have to for at that moment an older girl of perhaps sixteen stepped forward.

"I volunteer!" She shouted and smiled, glancing at what must be her family surrounding her. Their faces however, showed no emotion. She gracefully moved through the crowd, her slim figure slipping in between the benches. As she rose to the small stage she smiled defiantly at the crowd even through her light blue eyes, her long black hair falling over her shoulders and curling at the bottom.

"Your name, miss?" The announcer asked.

"Aldora Mistycs." She replied, the smile never leaving her face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer called, "your District 4 female is Aldora Mistycs."

Without any further fanfare he made his way over to the bowl which held the names of the male tributes. Once again opening the slip of paper before reaching podium, he called out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, your District 4 male tribute will be Carson Rutherford."

Once again the camera landed on a young citizen who simply remained seated.

"I volunteer!" Shouted a young man as he stumbled past other citizens then jogged up to the stage, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his black eyes.

He didn't appear very muscular, but he was rather tall. His height without the appearance of muscles made his movements somewhat awkward, but his stride was confident as he marched up the steps, walked over to the announcer, and took the microphone from him.

"Your District 4 male is Conan Becker." He said before dropping the microphone to the ground and kicking it over to where Aldora stood. He smirked at her as the cameras followed him off stage until a couple of Peacekeepers approached him and the camera cut out, again.

******A/N Okay so we all know it's been forever and a day since I updated. I really wanted to make it to District 6 and only have two installments of the Reaping day, but with school starting up things got a bit busy. However, I wanted you guys to know that I have been working on it. I swear I didn't just get your hopes up for nothing. Anyways, I would love reviews on how I've portrayed your characters, any last minute changes you would like to make or some essence of the character that you feel I might have misinterpreted. Or even just to say that I did well on it. Also I am still accepting any ideas for Mentors, stylists, avoxes, or anything else you can think of. Anyways, let me know and I promise to get the other Districts out there asaipc :) **


End file.
